


Secrets and Santas

by a_perfect_melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shenangians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perfect_melody/pseuds/a_perfect_melody
Summary: You're really doing this?" said Mary, who was sitting on Lily's bed, watching Lily attempt to stuff a jar of marmite into her suitcase. /"Yes," said Lily, without looking at her friend. "It's a perfectly normal thing to do." / "Taking an extra large jar of marmite on holiday with you or posing as James Potter's girlfriend over Christmas?" / fakedating!au. Multichapter. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secrets and Santas

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and accept no credit towards it.]
> 
> Happy birthday to our angel Lily Evans! She holds a very special place in my heart and I'm very glad I was able to get something up in time for her. This is the first chapter of a fluffy multi chapter fic that I've grown very attached too so I'm excited to see what you guys think! The first chapter is on the shorter side as it tests the water, so to speak, and then, beginning from chapter two, instalments will be longer!

James: would you be interested in a new acting part?

Lily: does it involve chicken feathers and a flesh coloured leotard?

James: No but now I'm intrigued?

Lily: You're going to have to get me very drunk if u ever want to hear that story

James: don't say that to Sirius he'll see it as a challenge 

Lily: lmao the LIGHTWEIGHT I'd like to see him try

Lily: anyway you have my interest do go on

James: it's a female lead 

James: Very gritty very thrilling 

James: lot of improvisation

James: u also get to snog a handsome bloke if u like ;)

Lily: well I'd have to be hard pushed to say no to that

James: Exactly that's what I was thinking

Lily: so what's the part?

James: I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend please?

. 

"You're really doing this?" said Mary, who was sitting on Lily's bed, watching Lily attempt to stuff a jar of marmite into her suitcase. 

"Yes," said Lily, without looking at her friend. "It's a perfectly normal thing to do."

"Taking an extra large jar of marmite on holiday with you or posing as James Potter's girlfriend over Christmas?"

"Both," said Lily, attempting to make sure the marmite lid was secure. "Don't worry, Mary, everything is under control." The marmite lid popped off and soared across the room. "Besides," she added, as she reached to grab it. "It's better than going home for the holidays, isn't it?" 

"Anything's better than spending a weekend with your sister," said Mary, who had often been on the receiving end of Petunia's sharper comments. "But you are sure you've thought this through?"

"Positively," said Lily, who had done nothing of the sort and was starting to feel the familiar swarm of nerves settle in her stomach. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I think that's what Alexander Hamilton said right before he walked into Mariah Reynolds's house."

A pair of fluffy socks sailed through the air toward Mary's head. 

"Damn you and your musicals," said Lily fondly, who had recently been convinced to listen to Hamilton by Dorcas and was currently in the process of memorising the entire soundtrack. She finally managed to get the marmite jar inside her suitcase and zipped it up. 

"Do you think they don't have marmite in Suffolk?" Mary asked amusedly, sliding onto the floor and standing up to join Lily across the room.

"I take no chances," said Lily seriously. She gave Mary a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mar. I'll call you when I get there?"

"Twenty quid says you'll have annoyed each other to death by then," Mary called.

"We're well past that," Lily assured her. "In any case, it would be very rude to accidentally kill my fake boyfriend whilst meeting his parents for the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! The second chapter should hopefully be up sometime this week. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy and wishing you all a lovely week/weekend!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! X


End file.
